


Terpsichore

by BestParsley



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, I swear to god if AO3 fucks this one up too, Modern AU, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trephacard, lots of fluff, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestParsley/pseuds/BestParsley
Summary: Revamp of Original Sinners.Adrian is a dancer, Sypha is an artist, and Trevor is still a mess. Just a modern AU for fluff and some angst, but mostly fluff!





	Terpsichore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but I edited it once and figured I would jump right in. I hope its acceptable
> 
> ***The song that inspired this chapter was Kids-by Ben Rector

“We’re  _ what?” _

Trevor and Sypha both stare across the table at him. They look angrier than he had hoped they would. In fact, they look furious. Despite being the tallest out of the three, Adrian feels small under the scrutiny of their gazes and shrinks back in his chair. Telling them is never easy, and it rarely went smoothly.

“Listen, I know it sounds crazy--”

“Yeah, it sure the fuck does, and you better start making sense soon, Adrian, or you can bet your ass we are walking right out that door.” Trevor seethes. 

Sypha furrows her brow and frowns. She crosses her arms over her chest and sits back in her chair. There is a lot to unpack, and Adrian isn’t really making a whole lot of sense at the moment, and Trevor is getting worked up and--

“It’s the truth!” Adrian insists. “I can prove it to you-- _ ask me anything!” _

“No.” Trevor stands from his chair so quickly that it wobbles and nearly tips over. “Fuck this. I’m not playing some sort of twenty questions. Fuck this.  _ Fuck you.  _ Fuck you for thinking we would believe this bullshit--”

_ “I’m telling you! It's the truth!  _ You and Sypha have lived six lives before this one. Each time you have died, you’ve come back again! I don’t know why but--”

“Shut the fuck up.  _ Shut the fuck up, Adrian.” _ A pair of blue eyes, boiling with rage flicker over to Sypha. “Are you coming with me or what?”

It’s hard to leave Adrian like this. She chews the inside of her cheek and frowns, slowly standing up to join Trevor. 

“Sypha, please,” Adrian whispers in a low voice. “You have to understand me. The story your Grandfather told you of the sleeping soldier,  _ it’s real! _ If magic is real, and vampires are real, then why is this so hard to inconceivable? Please, Sypha, I’m begging you.”

The way his eyes looked so close to crying, and the way he looks as if he wants to reach out and grab her for support makes it hard to look away. Her feet feel stuck to the ground. She’s torn, and for a moment, she wants to believe him just out of pure pity, but Trevor doesn’t give her the chance. He grabs her hand and begins leading her to the front door. “Lets go.” He orders. 

Sypha turns her head back and frowns, wishing she could hug him. “I’m sorry, Adrian.”

Adrian doesn’t follow. He doesn’t move. He panics.  _ Quickly! You’re running out of time! You have to find something! _

“...wait. Wait.  _ Wait!” _ He shouts after them as he hears them shuffling into their shoes by the door. “Wait! I have proof! Just wait!”

He scrambles, nearly tripping over his own feet before disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing in the doorway. He’s blocking their exit, and holding up a very old looking polaroid picture out for them to see like some sort of offering. Trevor and Sypha both lean in to take a look, and Adrian can see from the way the color drains from their faces...they understand now. They’re staring at the picture with confusion and disbelief, but they understand. 

Trevor snatches the photo from Adrian’s hand and holds it closer for a better look. 

“How the fuck…”

It’s an ordinary photograph of the three of them together. Trevor is standing between Sypha and Adrian in front of an elaborate flower bed near some sort of train station or something. He has his arms around both of their waists, and Sypha and Adrian are kissing both of his cheeks. In the picture, Trevor is grinning like a fool and looking right at the camera, and suddenly he remembers. The photo in his hands was taken before he was even born-- _ in the previous life-- _ yet he can recall that day as if it happened last week. 

“I remember that picture…” Sypha whispers. “The three of us took a trip to Disney World…”

“For my twenty-eighth birthday.” Trevor chimes in. “Adrian surprised us with tickets…”

The two of them looked up and Adrian looks so relieved he could cry. “Do you remember anything else from that trip?”

Sypha snickers. “Trevor nearly peed himself on the Tower of Terror.”

“I did not!”

“Did too.”

Dizziness and the sudden realization that Adrian had been telling the truth give Trevor the urge to take a seat. He leans against the wall and stares at the photo for another minute while Adrian leaves and returns with a wicker basket of more pictures. He rummages through them like files and pulls out another picture. This one is just of Trevor and Sypha. The speaker-magician is sitting on Trevor’s shoulders with two red, white, and blue colored popsicles in her hands. She’s wearing only a bikini and a smile. Trevor looks like he’s trying to hide a grin from behind the rim of his beer can. 

“We went camping…” 

“In Yellowstone…” Trevor adds. “You said you wanted to wrestle a bear, and we went all the way up to camp out in a cabin and you didn’t even get to see one bear.”

“You were devastated, so we took you to the wildlife preserve.” Adrian adds.

Trevors eyes widen. “Our van almost got hit by a buffalo!”

They laugh and reminisce over new memories. Each picture was like watercolor on a wet canvas: little by little, expanding the big picture. 

One picture catches Trevor’s eye. It’s of him and Adrian. They’re both sleeping in a bed in the back of an old van. They’re clearly naked, only covered by a small blanket. Their limbs are tabled together, and Adrian’s hair is sprawled across Trevor’s chest. It’s peaceful, and he remembers waking up in that position many times. 

Sypha blushed. “You guys were both so sound asleep. I thought it would make for a good picture.”

Each picture holds a new memory:

Sypha giving Adrian a piggy back ride.

Sypha and Trevor sitting in the front seats of a van, turning around to face the camera in the backseat with smiles on their faces. 

Trevor posed behind Adrian, baring his teeth as if he were about to bite his neck, while Adrian is wearing a coy smirk and holding up a middle finger. 

Trevor’s favorite picture is the one of Sypha and Adrian on a seesaw. The picture is poorly lit, and it looks like it was taken in the evening, but if you squint, you can see that both of them have their heads tilted back in laughter. He stares at the picture for a long time, and when he looks back at Sypha and Adrian, as they sit before him now, he feels a surge of familiar emotions was him away. 

They sit on the floor and show pass around pictures until their legs go numb and their backs start to ache. Eventually, the party gets brought to the living room, where they can sit comfortably and laugh about more embarrassing photos and memories. All hostility in Trevor’s voice from before is gone. They all sit a little bit closer than before. They all have their guards down a little bit lower than before. 

“So, you believe me now don’t you?”

Trevor rolls his eyes. “No shit, we believe you.” 

Sypha sighs. “I’m sorry for the way we reacted before. It’s just that, I mean—“

“I know, I know.” Adrian gives a solemn nod. “I guess if I were you, I’d be skeptical as well.”

“Skeptical?” Trevor snorts out. _“Psh!_ I thought you were going to turn ape shit on us and lock us in your basement.”

“Who says I still won’t?”

“Don’t even fucking say that.” Trevor points a finger at him with a mirthful glare. “Don’t.”

Adrian feel his shoulders relax. He smiles down at his hands and chuckles. 

“So the story of the sleeping soldier is true.” Sypha ponders curiously.

“Yes.” 

“Is...the entire story true?”

“Yes.”

“Even the part about—“

“Yep.”

Sypha blushes. 

“Us? Together?”

Adrian nods.

Trevor watches the exchange with a grimace. “What the fuck are you talking about? What about the story? What about the three of us?”

Adrian simply looks up with a smirk and bats his eyes. He watches the gears crank behind those beautiful baby blue eyes, waiting patiently until—

“Oh… _ oh!” _

“Trevor, don’t tell me you didn’t already understand that after looking at the picture of us kissing you.” Sypha teases. 

“Or the one where you and I are  _ naked  _ and  _ in bed together—“ _

“I wasn’t thinking—“

“Obviously.” 

“Oh, shut it.” Trevor growls. He sends an elbow into Sypha’s ribs, but it’s weak and only earns him a pout. “Stop fucking giggling. I was more occupied by the revelation that we’re  _ reincarnations,  _ okay? Fuck off.”

“Oh, Belmont.” The vampire drawls. “You’re still just as big of an idiot as ever.” 

“Eat shit and die.”

“Yeah,” The smile Adrian flashes beams like a thousand suns. “Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Feedback really help motivate and inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
